De aceptación y otros asuntos importantes
by Lyeth
Summary: Luna está harta de la situación, pero para Ginny no es tan fácil salir del clóset.


A Luna le daba lo mismo que todo el castillo se enterara. El qué dirán había dejado de importarle hacía ya bastantes años, incluso diría que nunca le había importado en lo absoluto.

Cuando la veían por primera vez, la gente, en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, pensaba que Luna era rara, a falta de un adjetivo que destacara aún más que no era igual al resto. Cuando empezaban a conocerla, comprobaban la teoría anterior, que Luna era más rara que Voldemort bailando ballet en mallas rosa. Y la situación no cambiaría mucho si el mundo entero supiera que le gustaban las mujeres: todos habrían seguido hablando de ella a sus espaldas, como lo hacían hasta entonces. No tenía nada que perder, y mucho que ganar: poder dar muestras de cariño en público, de partida, que eso de andar a las escondidas nunca había sido muy propio de ella.

A Ginny le habría encantado gritárselo a los cuatro vientos. Eso de que no le provocaba nada un abdomen con los músculos marcados, que tener dos senos bajo sus manos era, para ella, el mejor de los placeres, que le gustaban las mujeres y que, por sobre todas ellas, le gustaba Lunática Lovegood. Pero para ella las cosas no eran tan simples, y se sentía culpable porque estaba haciendo que Luna renunciara a su particular y encantadora forma de ser.

Sabía que su padre sería el primero al que le daría un ataque si se enteraba. No iba a dejar de hablarle, claro que iba a apoyarla, pero al bote de la basura se iría su sueño de toda la vida de llevar a su hija vestida de blanco del brazo al altar. Su madre lloraría, chillaría, se ofendería; pero luego se alegraría de ver a su única hija feliz, pensaría que tenía varios hijos más como para asegurarse un buen número de nietos, y recibiría a Luna, o a quien ella decidiera, en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

Aún así, no se decidía a contarlo, a hacerlo público. Le daba miedo la reacción de sus hermanos, no de todos ellos, la verdad, sino de uno en particular: Ron. No es que fuera retrógrado, que de seguro votaría a favor del matrimonio homosexual si se sometiera a sufragio universal, pero con ella siempre había sido especialmente sobreprotector. Y si sabía que no solo no era virgen, sino que más encima sostenía una relación hacía ya varios meses, seguro las mataba, sin importarle que se tratara de su hermana y de su amiga.

Y tenía miedo. Miedo de que en Hogwarts se cuchicheara a su paso, de que la miraran más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, de que sus amigas y amigos le dieran la espalda, de que la consideraran un bicho raro. Le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir todo esto, porque no era algo característico de ella, que siempre se había jactado de tener en su interior el valor Gryffindor.

–¿Por qué te importa lo que piensa gente que no te importa? –le había preguntado Luna un día, después de que le hiciera llegar a un orgasmo de aquellos, provocado por las maravillas que podía hacer con la lengua. No supo qué responderle, y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver cómo esos ojos azules le miraban con algo que, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, habría calificado de compasión, pero que, viniendo de Luna, necesariamente tenía que ser un sentimiento mucho más noble. –No te estoy presionando –le dijo, dándole un suave beso en los labios –, pero esto de estar en el clóset no me gusta para nada.

A ella tampoco le gustaba, pero no se atrevía a decirlo y en caso de atreverse, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Se paraba encima de la mesa en el Gran Comedor y lo gritaba, amplificando su voz con un hechizo? ¿Hacía circular panfletos por todo Hogwarts revelando la noticia de último momento? ¿Ponía anuncios en los diarios murales de las Salas Comunes? Luna se había reído a carcajadas cuando Ginny le había preguntado cuál de esas ideas le parecía mejor.

–Basta con que se lo contemos a los más cercanos, ya sabes, Harry, Hermione, Ron… –a la mención del nombre de su hermano, Ginny puso una cara de espanto que hizo que Luna riera aún más fuerte. –¡No me mires con esa cara! Algún día se tiene que enterar.

–De hecho, había pensado en no contárselo nunca. Con lo despistado que es, podemos besarnos en frente suyo y seguirá pensando que sólo somos amigas.

–¿O sea que puedo hacer esto cuando él esté presente? –le dijo Luna, acercándose a ella seductoramente, atrapando su boca con la suya y metiéndole una mano por debajo de la blusa. Ginny se dejó hacer, dándole plena libertad a la lengua de Luna para que inspeccionara donde quisiera, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su compañera, dibujando círculos en su nuca.

–¿Y qué pasa después de que se lo contamos a ellos? –preguntó Ginny cuando ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio, recostadas. Luna tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ginny, mientras ella le alisaba el pelo pasando por él su mano varias veces, como si se tratara de un cepillo.

–Comenzamos a dejar que la gente nos vea juntas, ya verás como de a poco se van acostumbrando –le contestó Luna, girando su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Quería ver qué reacción causaba en Ginny esa idea, y decidió que la expresión pensativa que adoptó su rostro era el mayor avance que había logrado en ese tema en los últimos meses, que habían estado marcados por rotundas negativas por parte de la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny se inclinó sobre Luna y le dio un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos, de amor y de cariño, sin nada que dejara notar la urgencia del deseo que sentía hacia ella la mayoría del tiempo, pero con tanta intensidad que Luna no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner una mano sobre su nuca y profundizar el beso.

–De acuerdo –murmuró Ginny sobre sus labios–, mañana mismo le contamos a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron. Pero para dejarnos ver en público, necesito un poco más de tiempo –Luna le dirigió la sonrisa más amplia que pudo lograr y estiró el cuello para unir sus labios a los de Ginny. Habiendo aceptado que no había por qué avergonzarse de su condición, habiendo superado el miedo a la reacción de sus más cercanos, todo lo demás era solo un pequeño paso al frente.


End file.
